


The Everlasting Gaze

by orphan_account



Series: Aesthetics [9]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Everlasting Gaze

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156748723@N02/38064346506/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
